The Hunger Games, Kat and Bajan
by corgi101
Summary: Based off the movie and book by Suzanne Collins. Mitch (BajanCanadian) is separated from his little brother Conor, and if forced tribute into the Hunger Games. He finds himself partners with Katniss Everdeen, a girl who volunteered for her little sister. Does Mitch find himself falling for her? Will he live through the Games? Will he see Conor again? Will I get a better summary?


Chapter 1

He awoke from a not restful sleep, a single trace of sweat streaming down his face. It was a dreadful day. But he awoke fully when he heard a screaming. He stood.

"Conor?" He whispered.

"MITCH! THEY CHOSE ME!" a small boy yelled. He had short blonde hair and green eyes. Mitch ran over and hugged Conor.

"Hush…they didn't choose you, you're ok," he whispered in his ear. Conor began crying, loudly.

"Just, try to go back to sleep,"

"Ok,"

Mitch awoke again, when sun was in the room. He saw Conor, his little brother, sleeping. He slid over to him, and saw he was sleeping calmly now. The nightmares had begun to taunt Conor ever since he had turned twelve.

Mitch rubbed Conor's side, and then went outside. They had lost both their parents to starvation, first their mother, then father. Mitch sighed as he thought of it, and felt the cool breeze run through his blonde hair. He walked down the gravel trails, passing by miners. Squeezing his way through the tight crowds, he finally reached a fence. Slipping under it Mitch found the forest where his best friend lived.

The Capital had no idea of him, and his presence. He was isolated, and never was caught. But they hunted him down, but never found him.

"Jerome?" Mitch called, searching the trees for him. A twig snapped, and a flash of brown passed his vision. Then a pair of amber eyes showed in the tree line.

"What's my nickname?" he growled.

"Fluffy, or by me biggums," Mitch said. The amber eyes softened, and a brown furry creature emerged from the brush. He had a axe in his hand, but immediately put it away.

"Oh, it's you Mitch," Jerome said. He fixed his ragged suit.

"Yup, it's me. You ready Jerome?" asked Mitch. Jerome nodded. He went back into the trees. Then he came back, two twin daggers in his left hand (or paw). He gave them to Mitch, and took out his axe.

"Lets go," he said.

Mitch followed Jerome through the forest, aware for any movement. Jerome perked his head, and pointed slowly to some bushes. Mitch followed his point, and saw movement in the leaves. He readied his daggers. Jerome stood back, and watched. Mitch narrowed his eyes, making sure he was downwind. He saw a brown hard poke its head out from the leaves, looking the other way. He threw one of the daggers, and it hit the hare in its back, sending it back. Jerome smiled.

"Good job," he said. Mitch smiled. He went over and took out the dagger. He skinned it, and placed the fur gently on his shoulder. He gave the meat to Jerome.

"Take it. You're letting me borrow the daggers," Mitch said.

"We'll share it, I know its hard in your district," Jerome said. He took the rabbit, and took off some meat.

"Uh…you can keep it. I don't really eat stuff raw," said Mitch. Jerome shrugged, and ate the flesh. Mitch laughed silently to himself, and Jerome finished. He buried the bones, and stood.

Mitch smiled, and then heard a movement off in the distance. He crouched down, and crept near it. Then he saw a tan pelt, and stopped dead, amazed. Mitch saw a deer, trotting.

"Go for it," whispered Jerome. Mitch nodded, readying the daggers. The deer didn't slow down though, only stopping in a walk. It seemed alarmed, startled by something. He was about to throw, when a hovercraft began to fly over them. The trees began to rapidly shake under its force. Mitch and Jerome watched it. Then once it passed Jerome heard Mitch sigh.

"The HungerGames again?" he asked. Mitch nodded.

"It's Conor's first year. I just hope he doesn't get picked," murmured Mitch. Jerome placed a hand on Mitch's shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sure he'll be ok," said Jerome.

_I hope so_ Mitch thought.

"Come on, I've got something to show you before you go," said Jerome. Mitch followed Jerome as they made their way through the forest. Then they go to the tree line, but it was different. Jerome pushed away some leaves, and pointed. Mitch looked out, and saw wheat-like plants.

"That stuff is almost like wheat. You could sell it in your town," said Jerome. Mitch got out from his spot and began to pull up some stalks. Then with the hare pelt and stalks, Mitch said goodbye to Jerome.

"Have a Happy HungerGames," Jerome said.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor," Mitch said. He then went back home, waving as Jerome walked back to his forest. Mitch then made his way back home, where he saw Conor sitting by their father and mother's grave. He was singing softly.

"Blue turns to fire, ashes to water, the eagle's call, turns dust to salt," Conor sung softly.

"The wolf's howl, turns stone to wood," Mitch sang, kneeling down to Conor. Conor looked at him, and smiled.

"What did you find this time?" he asked, curious.

"Hare pelt, and some stalks," Mitch said in a hushed voice. He laid a pelt down and the stalks. Conor ran his fingers through the fur.

"Can you sell the stalks? I want to keep the pelt," he asked, still running fingers through the pelt.

"Sure," said Mitch. Conor smiled, picking up the pelt. He placed it on a rack, where a few other skins laid.

"I'd better get going. Stay indoors, don't answer the door, and keep quiet," Mitch said. He kneeled down and hugged Conor. Conor hugged him back, and then let go. Mitch went off, walking to blend into the crowd. Then he made it to The Hob. He began to buy the things Conor and him needed. Then he saw a girl, who looked to be sixteen. She had sleek black hair, and dull blue eyes. She was checking out a pin, with a mocking jay on it. Mitch turned away when she looked up. He had never seen her, so it was a weird way to see someone new.

"So, is that all?" asked the merchant he was trading with.

"What? Oh yes. That's all," said Mitch. He gave the merchant the last of the stalks, then made his way back home. When he got inside he saw Conor, trying to do his collar. He was wearing a faded white button down shirt with a collar, and gray pants with it. Mitch smiled and leaned down to help him with his collar.

"Thanks Mitch," said Conor. Mitch nodded.

"I found something in…dad's old clothes you might like," said Conor, pointing towards Mitch's room.

"I'll go put it on. You just keep sorting your collection of pelts," said Mitch. Conor nodded, and he walked over to the rack of pelts. Mitch went to his room and saw a faded white shirt with rolled up sleeves, and ragged tan pants. He washed his face with a damp cloth and then put the stuff on. He went over to Conor.

"Are you ready to go?" Mitch asked. Conor nodded, even though he was shaken with fear. Mitch took Conor's hand and walked with him outside. They went slow, very slow. Conor was humming "From Rags To Riches" a song that their mother would sing to them. Mitch and Conor got to the reaping, and saw other kids and teens lined up. Mitch saw the girl again, with a little girl. She was wearing a faded gray dress, and had her hair done. She was talking to the girl. Mitch kept walking, avoiding staring at her. He got to the line.

"Mitch, what are they doing?" he asked, scared.

"They're just going to sign you in by taking a little bit of blood, it's ok," he said. Conor went up, and flinched with they took the blood. Then they did Mitch, and the two departed. Finally, it all began. Effie Trinket came up on the stage, which was more like a platform. She tapped on the microphone.

"Welcome, welcome. Happy HungerGames, and may the odds be forever in your favor. Now before we begin we have a very special film. Brought to you all the way from The Capital," Effie said in her projecting voice. A screen rolled down, and played the video. But Mitch didn't listen. He was searching the crowds for Conor. He saw his little brother, watching the video. Mitch then saw the girl again, and stared at her for a few seconds. Then he looked back at Conor. Finally the video ended.

"I just love that, now the time had come for us to select, one courageous young man and woman, for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual HungerGames, as usual, ladies first," Effie emphasized. She turned to a bowl of paper slips, and walked over to it. She put her hand in and picked carefully. She picked one up and came back over to the microphone.

She unfolded it.

"Primrose Everdeen," Effie read. The girls searched amongst themselves for Primrose. The girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came forward and slowly. Then a scream was heard.

"Prim! Prim!" another girl screamed. Mitch turned and surprisingly saw the same girl who he saw in The Hob step forward. The guards held her back as she tried to get to the girl.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!" she screamed. She broke the guards grasp.

"I volunteer as tribute," she said clearer. Mitch looked at her like she was insane.

"I-I believe we have a volunteer," said Effie, amazed to. The girl ran up and hugged the girl.

She began to talk to the girl, but it was too low for Mitch to over hear it. Then the girl began screaming.

"No! No! NO!" she screamed, as a male came and picked her up. She kept screaming.

"NO! NO! NO!" she screamed louder.

"In the mad events of District 12…District 12's very first volunteer," Effie said. She waved for the girl to come up. She then brought her to the microphone.

"What's your name?" asked Effie.

"Katniss Everdeen," said the girl in despair.

"Well I bet my hat that was your sister, wasn't it?" asked Effie.

"Yes," murmured Katniss.

"Let's have a big hand for our very first volunteer, Katniss Everdeen," Effie said. She clapped, but District 12 didn't do anything. But people began to put their three fingers up against their mouths, and then up in the air. Mitch saw Conor do it. He probably felt the same way as Primrose did. Mitch did the same, feeling Katniss's protection.

"And now, for the boys," said Effie. Mitch felt himself go stiff and numb. Effie went over to the bowl filled with the names of the boys.

Please don't be Conor…please don't be Conor… he prayed. Effie took out a slip and went back over to the microphone.

"Mitchell Hughes," she said. Mitch froze. The world seemed to have stopped.

_Did…she…say…Mitchell…Hughes?_ he thought. The boys began to look for him, and Mitch couldn't do anything but walk out into the walkway. Guards surrounded him at all corners. He walked up the stairs. Effie escorted him next to Katniss.

"Here we are. Our two tributes from District 12," said Effie.

"Well, go on you two, shake hands," said Effie. Mitch looked at Katniss. She looked at him. They shook hands.

"Happy HungerGames, and may the odds be ever in your favor," said Effie.

**A/N Eh….is this ok? I'm unsure if people will like this. Also…DON'T RAGE THAT I TOOK OUT PEETA. **

***corgi101 cries**

***crow102 pats back**

**So, this will have a new love couple…KATNISS X MITCH, OR IN OTHER WORDS KATNISS X BAJANCANDIAN! :D  
*crow102 :O**

**So, yeah. May the odds be ever in your favor! :D**


End file.
